Gasoline dispenser pumps are used in gasoline service stations to transfer the gasoline from the gasoline reservoir to the fuel tank of the customer's vehicle. Since gasoline is a flammable liquid, safety regulations limit the type of lighting that may be used in and around the dispenser. These regulations protect customers and employees from unsafe lighting systems which could ignite the gasoline in normal service or if a leak developed in the dispenser.
The limitations on such lighting cause corresponding limitations on the type of lighted advertising graphics which may be used on and around the gasoline dispenser. Fluorescent or incandescent light fixtures could light graphics on portions of the dispenser. It would be difficult, however, to meet the safety regulations with such lighting sources. The safety regulations include limits on the maximum voltage used in lighting advertising graphics. Another problem with those sources is their size. The lower door of the gasoline dispenser is a prime area for applying advertising graphics such as the company name and/or company trade or service mark. Yet there is only a very limited area behind the lower door for installing lighting apparatus.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a safe and space-conserving lighting apparatus for use in applying lighted advertising graphics to the lower door of a gasoline dispenser pump.